


if it was an ordinary day

by teddybagwell



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Love, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Romance, Romantic Fluff, howard struggles, so much fluff its almost sickening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23692339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddybagwell/pseuds/teddybagwell
Summary: Vince steps up when Howard needs him most.
Relationships: Howard Moon/Vince Noir
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	if it was an ordinary day

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back again with more short but sweet fluff. I wrote this because I was going through it and was struggling to write smut and it felt easier to write close to what I was feeling, and howince fluff always makes everything better! Hope everyone is doing okay, and I hope you all enjoy! <3
> 
> p.s sorry if it reads hella similar to The Curtains are Closed!! I wrote that when I was in a similar mindset but I tried to add a little more oomph to this one!

If it was an ordinary day, Howard would relish the idea of waking up to a day working in retail, the opportunity to present his skills to each fresh-faced customer that walked through the door. 

If it was an ordinary day, he'd be out of bed - catching a glimpse of hair as Vince laid still asleep at the other side of the bed - and opening the shop in under half an hour. 

Neither of those things excited Howard today; the world felt as though it was closing in and he couldn't work through it. The mere idea of leaving the bed felt hollow. 

The Nabootique was his responsibility; to open up, to maintain, and to close. The reminder was present in the back of his mind but he couldn't bring himself to get worked up about it. It was all too tiring.

He could feel the warmth coming from Vince beside him. There was a draft coming from the open window and Vince was always radiating heat, Howard was convinced he didn't feel the cold. But to roll over and spoon him and take all that heat for himself - and potentially wake Vince in the process - was selfish, and he didn't deserve it. 

Vince stirred, aware of the lack of movement; Howard was usually up and making a racket at this time of the morning. This morning, he wasn't and Vince knew instantly what type of day it was going to be.

Howard was the one to take care of opening the shop while Vince overslept and strutted down the stairs at lunchtime, having spent the last few hours getting ready. But he knew Howard wasn't always so levelheaded.

He immediately climbed out of bed in an attempt to force out the groggy feeling, taking a few seconds to stretch, before finding the perfect outfit for the day.

He watched Howard while back-combing his hair, yearning to make everything better, to rid him of the horror inside his head. Howard was the least deserving of all people, Vince thought. 

Tiptoeing around the bed to Howard's side, he knelt in front of the lump in the covers. 

'I'm opening up the shop, Howard,' Vince spoke softly, stroking the hair peeking out from the covers. 'Don't worry, don't stress about it, yeah? Get some rest.'

Vince knew he was incapable of running the shop up to the same standard as Howard, it would be a successful day if the place wasn't robbed, but he knew Howard needed him to try.

'I love you, Howard,' Vince whispered, placing a soft kiss on Howard's head before leaving for the day.

☼☼☼

With the long and tiresome workday over, Vince couldn't comprehend how Howard managed to do that every day and enjoy it at the same time.

Vince dragged himself upstairs to see Howard laid across the couch in complete silence, lights off and the curtains closed.

'Awright, Howard?' Vince asked quietly, keeping his distance.

'Mm,' Howard mumbled without moving a muscle. 'Come lay down?'

Vince didn't hesitate in running to the couch and sliding in next to him, relishing the way Howard's arms wrapped around his waist.

'How was it?' Howard asked, rubbing Vince's stomach tenderly.

'It was alright, I missed being down there with you though,' Vince replied, shuffling around so they were face to face. 'Stationary Village took a toll, total chaos.' 

Vince liked to see Howard smile. 

His fingertips traced Howard's face from his eyebrows to his nose, brushing across his lips before outlining the moustache sitting atop. There wasn't a flaw in sight, he thought.

'I missed being down there.'

'Really?'

'..No,' Howard chuckled. 'Not today, but I did miss you.' He kissed his temple, lightly running his fingers through his hair. 'Thank you, I love you, little man.' 

Vince grinned, never being able to comprehend that Howard Moon loves him of all people. His heart felt as light as a feather.

'Love you,' Vince mumbled, holding onto him with all his might.

Vince wrapped his arms around Howard, pressing his face into the crook of his neck and leaving gentle kisses across his skin. 

It was times like these Howard wondered how he could ever feel so lost and alone. Every day felt it was going to be the perfect day when he was with Vince Noir.


End file.
